si tu te vas
by jillian kurusugawa
Summary: ray y mao mariah ,,ray esta muerto...noooooooooo cap.actualizado
1. Chapter 1

"SI TU TE VAS"

Autora: felina14 (soy yo tania)

Genero: Romance- Drama

Parejas: Ray y Mao

Este fin es dedicado para los fans de mariah porque no pude dejar que ganara en mi fin "un favor para tu amiga". Les dejo este fin.

Capitulo 1:

Pov mariah:

Bueno todo lo interesante comenzo aquí, eramos los mejores amigos , todos lo decian en el colegio.

Si el mi mejor amigo un amigo sobreprotector mi amigo de la infancia aquel hermosos chico de ojos ambarinos, que con sus hrmosa sonrisa me iluminaba el dia a dia , estaba perdidamente enamorada de ray kon. Pero eramos amigos no habia nada mas, hasta que todo eso paso ese acocentimiento que cambia mi vida no nuestra vida.

FLASH BACK

Habia salido de la escuela siempre regreso con ra, pero hoy salio tarde y yo ya iba adelantada y aquello ocurrio me tuve que topar con el.

Ziven un chico rubio , alto de tez blanca y ojos rojizos parecia un demonio pero al mismo tiempo un angel.

Ziven: Hola gatita

Mao: que quieres?

Ziven: mmm , que me des una oportunidad , vamos mariah no me digas que no te gusto!

Mao: Eso nunca!

El solo se echo a reir mientras me miraba de Arriba para Abajo. Ahora se hacerca a mi.

Mao: no te me acerques!

Ziven: Vamos mariah , no digas que no quieres!

Mao: No aléjate de mi!- todos los presentes voltearon la mayoria de 15 años

¡déjala!- ordeno una tercera voz

Ziven volteo a ver quien era el +´´+´+ que se le ocurrio desafiarle

Mao: Ray susurro

Ziven se acerco al neko muy peligrosamente

Ziven: que vas a hacer?.

Ray: --…..mmm ya te dije que la dejes en paz.

Ziven solo se echo a reir.

Todos los presentes se asustaron pues en un instante Ziven tenia a Ray sostenido de la camisa con la intencion de golpearle.

Ray tenia sus manos en las de ziven pero por mas que lo intentaba no podia zafarse .

Ziven: Escúchame bien kon a mi nadie me dice que es lo que puedo hacer!

Ray: Por favor y tu helado de que lo quieres dijo riendose

Ziven: habia Abierto fuertemente los ojos sus orbes mostraban sorpresa y dolor mezclados.

Ray le habia dado una patada en la parte mans sensible de Ziven . Soltándolo de su agarre . Ziven cayo al suelo cubrio con sus manos esa parte tan sensible mientras veia como ese g ato s e alejaba.

Todos los presentes se echaron a reir .

Ziven: Ya veras kon , considerate muerto, te mataré

Huf , si como no- después de decir esto ray ignoro por completo al joven en el suelo.

Mientras ray rodeaba con uno de sus brazos a su adorada pelirosa.

Ziven sintio enfurecer ademas de humillarlo públicamente , ray no se despega de mariah.

Ziven: Bueno que te pasa- pausa- que son novios o que?.

Ray habia ignorado todo lo que abia dicho pero eso era demasiado. Se detuvo en seco, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un ligero color camersí pero la chica no lo noto.

Sin previo aviso respondio a la defensiva : SI Y ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA!- dejando atonicos a todos los presentes. Las palabras salieron de sus bocas no pudo controlarse para ray ese momento nada mas estaba ziven y el . No tomo en cuenta a todos los demas presentes. Luego se dispuso ha marcharse dejando a su "amiga", muy confundida.


	2. terrrible accidente

CAPITULO 2: TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE

_Si tu te vas_

_Yo me envuelvo en mi soledad_

_Amandote_

Ray habia invitado ha mariah a ir al cine (bonita amistad?). despues d ver una película de terror los dos regresaban a la casa de mariah donde su hermano li la esperaba.

Mao: ray?

Ray: que pasa?

Mao: mmm, dime que vamos ha hacer mañana ?

Ray: lo de siempre nn

Mao: yo me refiero a los chicos de las escuela nerviosa

Ray: ¿no te entiendo? –pausa- a que te refieres?

Mao: a lo que paso con Ziven nerviosa

Ray: oo sonrojado

Mientras que ellos platicaban no se habian percatado que una bola de pandilleros los venia siguiendo desde hace un rato.

Ziven: jajajaja … todo esta listo

¿?1: si

¿?2: bien el querido gato pagara

¿?3: estas seguro?

¿?4: te meteras en problemas

¿?5: y la chica ziven

Ziven: no te preocupes por ella!

¿?6: "hmf"

¿?7: somos siete contra dos es imposible que nos ganen

Ray: escuchaste algo?

Mao: no

De unos arbustos salieron 7 jovenes con bates de béisbol.

Ziven: hola ray

_Tu me dejaras_

_Perdida en la vida aquí_

_Recordándote_

Ray: mmm…. Que quieres? – dijo con cierta hostilidad

Mao: ziven que haces aquí?

Ziven: te dije que nadie se burla de mi sin pagarlo – respondio a ray pegando a la palma de su mano el bat de béisbol en forma amenazante.

3 chicos saleron de atrás de ray y los tomaron de los brazos, el cual se opuso safandoce del agarre. Por lo mientras ziven se acerco a mariah.la cual intendo salir corriendo pero este la sujeto del brazo.

Mao: dejame- gritaba y suplicaba la chica china

Ziven: tranquila mariah flojita y cooperando.

Ella estaba asustada era muy noche y no se veia ni un alma ademas de esos chicos y ella con ray.

Dejala!- grito ray , y con uno bats de beisbol le dio en la cabeza a ziven quedado inconciente igual que todos los demas pero unos de ello estaba recuperando del golpazo y no tardarian en pararse y vengarse.

Ray: Mariah vete de aquí!- grito desesperado el chico

Mao: pero ray no te puedo dejar-pausa- te van a matar !

Ray: eso no importa! –pausa- no te permite que este pervetido te ponga una mano encima entiendes.

Mao: pero- sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos- yo te amo, no me puedo ir sin ti –pausa- la vida sin ti sera muy distinta.

Ray estaba sorprendido el amor de su vida le correspondia pero que felicidad y tristeza en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Mao se pego a ray algo estaba muy claro no lo iba a dejar ahí .

Ray estaba muy consiente de lo que iba a hacer era necesario para que su amada sobreviva.

Ray: yo tambien te amo

Mariah: nn

Ray: escúchame mariah – la chica levanto a ver a los ojos de la persona quien hablaba quien ahora la miraba con un deje de tristeza-espero que algun me perdones por lo que voy ha hacer

_No digas adios_

_Que nadie me dio como tu tanto amor_

_Y nadie te dio tanto amor como yo _

Mariah: ¿?- la pelirrosa solo sintio un dulce beso por parte del pelinegro y después un empujon que provoco que cayera a una como pequeño barranco una ladera , el golpe fue un poco brusco como para dejarla inconciente.

Continuara:

Si ya se ahora esta mas d e moda el yaoi pero no se no tengo imaginación para hacer ese tipo de historias. HASTA LUEGO


	3. al hospital

CAPITULO 3: AL HOSPITAL!

Sus ojos se abrieron muy lentamente, se encontraba en una habitación ¿de hospital?

Mao: Que paso ¿? – su cabeza le daba vueltas estaba en su recamara en hospital unas sabanas blancas le cubrian su cuerpo.

En ese instante la puerta se abrio dejando mostrar a un pelinegro (y nos es ray).

Mao: li que pasó?

Li: mao, como te sientes?

Mao: bien-pausa- y ray?

Li: luego platicamos con calma-pausa- por ahora el doctor te dio de alta.-pausa- solo esperaba a que despertaras mariah para q nos podamos ir.

Mao: esta bien, vamos a casa.

ñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñnñ

el coche se estaciono enfrente de una de esas sencillas casas. Dejando salir a la pelirrosa junto con su hermano.

Li: sabes mariah tienes que descansar

Mao: pero que paso?

Li: ahhh uu

Mao: ¿?

Li: ayer… te encontraron en ese barranco con una herida en la boca –pausa- que ocurrio mahiah?

Mao: ayer veniamos ray y yo del cine-pausa- y nos encontramos cn zive y….ray me tiro hacia el barranco-sus ojos se mostraron cristalinos- por que de repente salieron muchos y de ahí no recuerdo nada- mao no queria decirle de su confesion de amor de ray , queria guardarlo para si misma.

Li: escúchame mariah ayer…encontraron……a ti te encontraron en ese barrranco..y…. a ray…

Mariah: a ray que? tono de preocupación

Li: ray.. desapareció…a 4 o5 callles de donde tu estabas.. encontraron..pedazos de su camisa…y.. la mitad de su banda de yin yan… y…la policia…lo dio

Mao: que?

Li: lo dio… ¡ ESTA MUERTO!

Continuara:.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: CUANTO TE EXTRAÑO!

_Como te recuerdo amor_

_Si tu supieras cuanto te extraño_

Han pasado 9 meses desde que paso ese accidente maraih y li han ingresado a el colegio ahora estan estudiando ,pero para la pelirosa

No habia pasado ni un dia.

La policia l dio por muerto , pero nunca encontraron el cuerpo de ray.

_Tu no.. me quisiste… mas_

_Sabiendo que sin ti_

_No se vivir….._

Pero mariah no perdia la esperanza de que ray siguiera vivo,y que solo este perdido

_Tú no me quisiste más_

_Solo dijste adios_

_Y te marchaste._

Varios chicos se habian interesado en ella después de tanto en la escuela tenian seguro que su antiguio amigo le interesaba mariah ahora no habia nadie que se interpusiera, mariah tenia varios pretendiente, pero no le hacia caso a ninguno.

_Como te recuerdo amor .._

_Si tu supieras cuanto te extraño._

Mariah no perdia la esperanza mientras no encontraran el cuerpo de su amado no se daria una nueva oportunidad para amar.

_Te quiero solo a ti mi amor_

_Te necesito tanto que ya no puedo mas_

_Porque no vienes…_

Ella cree que ray sigue vivo y lo esperara/ porque regresaras/

_Te quiero solo a ti mi amor_

_Te necesito tanto que ya no puedo mas_

_Amor regresa ……_

Li: Mariah , no vamos

Mao: ehh, si

Los dos empezaron a caminar

_Te quiero_

_Te quiero_

Li: sabes debes mejorar, no me gusta verte triste

_Como ha cambiado mi vida desde que tu no estas_

_Ayer una ilusion hermosa y un sueño que alcanzar_

_Mao: no hermano estoy bien n­n_

_Ahora una pena y un amargo llanto_

_Que no puedo callar_

_Li/eso espero/_

_Los dos regresaron a la casa, y mariah lista para dormir._

_Como te recuerdo amor_

_Si tu supieras cuanto te extrañoooo…………………………………………….._

Continuaraaaa:


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: LA CITA!

HOLA PEDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO TUVE O ESTOY TENIENDO UN BLOQUEO, ME HACE FALTA TIEMPO E INSPIRACION.

Sus ojos dorados de fijaban en aquel edificio de la sec.

-Hola mariah- una chica de pelo naranja

-hola emily- dijo con desanimo

Las dos chicas empezaron a caminar por los pasillos del colegio. Varios colegiales caminaban por los mismos.

-hiciste el trabajo- pregunto la pelinaranja

Antes de que la pelirosa pudiera contesta una tercera voz interpuso

-Hola mao-saludo un chico pelicafe, que venia vestido con una camista azul y un pantalón de igual color y uno hermoso ojos artico.  
(no se si han jugado beyblade en play stasion este sale en el principio junto con una chica que parece ser mathilda).

-hola cris- (pero, no se como se llama, pero yo le puse asi).

-oye que vas hacer en la tarde?

Eh, nada… por?-pregunto la chica 

Las mejillas del chico se enrojecieron ante la pregunta 

Cris: Lo que pasa….es que…yo me preguntaba…si tu…..si tu….

Mao: te refieres a salir?...por que si es por eso…lo lamento, porque no puedo.

Cris: pero porque?

Mao: lo lamento ….. pero ahora no puedo….eh?...tengo la agenda apretada(esa ya es una excusa viejisima!).

Cris: ah…pero ni modo…. Espero que algun dia podamos salir?

Mao: claro-dudo un poco en decir

El chavito se retiro dejando a las chicas solas.

Sabes mariah, deverias darte una nueva oportunidad………de amar- le dijo la pelinaranja.

-Yo solo amo a ray-

Si pero el ya esta muerto- y asi se la paso sermoneando a mariah.

Mao: Sabes creo q tal vez deberia

-date una opotunidad! (noooooo))))

Al otro dia+

Cris: Hola mariah

Mao: hola

Cris: mao..eh….. sabes habra un baile…quieres ir?

Mao: eh?..yo lo que pasa- emily le da un codazo- 

Emily: Pero claro que ira con tigo

- gracias te juro que no te arrepentirás - nn

El chico se fue por uno de los pasillo, mientras mariah miraba con una cara de inconformidad a su amiga.

-Yo nuca dije que si!-

Por favor mariah!-pausa- ya lo escuchaste no te arrepentirás.

El dia del baile+

Un chico de hermoso pelo café se disposo a tocar la puerta de esa hermosa casa.  
vestía un traje de etiqueta (parece pingüino jejejeje).

DIN DON!

la chica pelirosa habrio la puerta dejandose mostrar con un hermoso vestido amarillo, que también brillaba (rosado es demasiado, ya hasta marea).

Cris: te ves preciosa

Mao: gracias – se le queda viendo a cris- que elegante!

Cris: gracias

-Lo alquilaste-

El traje … si….lo zapatos los compre…y el moño tambien

Oh…si te costo mucho te lo pago!.

¿? .(ya lo entenderan)…no..no como crees…..nos vamos..

Eh?...no voy ha poder ir

Pero porque?…. o.o

Mira cris..quieres pasar?

El chico no entendia pero accedio a la petición de la chica.

Cris yo no quiero , lastimarte……tu….tu no me interesas..no quiero lastimarte..

Ah-(vaya que eso duele).

Esta bien – el pelicafe salio de la casa y detuvo un taxi.

Mao: A donde vas?

Cris: al baile!

Mao: solo?

Cris: no te preocupes…….por mi!- el chico con el corazon roto se retiro de la casa.

No puedo…no hay nadie quien puede tomar tu lugar ray!1

CONTINUARA::::::::


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: ziven

HOLA! Que tal amigos yo soy felina 14 y aquí les traigo la continuación de si tu te vas……

En lo que parecia una casa abandonada de japon se encontraba dormidos siete chavos la mayoria de diecinueve años.

Unas luces se encendieron y varias patrullas rodearon la casa.

Atención sabemos que estas ahí-pausa- sal con las manos en alto.

¿?6: Ziven…ya nos encontraron….ahora que

Ziven: rayos…..salgamos por atrás

Los siete chicos salieron por la puerta por atrás. Pero la casa estaba rodeada.

La luz se puso encima de ella /ya nos atraparon/.

Al otro dia+

El teléfono sonaba desde hace mucho rato, pero ella no sentia con las ganas de levantarse.

Mao: Ay ya- de mala gana la pelirosa levanto la bocina del molesto teléfono.

Mao: bueno

¿?1: Buenos días señorita mariah…. Hablo de la jefatura de policía.

Mao: que pasa?

¿?1: Disculpe las molestias….señorita

Mao: no hay problema

¿?1: Le informamos que el asesino de el presunto difunto ray kon. Ha sido atrapado

Mao: que atraparon ziven? oo

¿?1: Si a el y a toda su banda

Mao: voy para haya – mariah colgó y se vistio para salir de su casa.

En el departamento de policía+

La pelirosa llego al departamento corriendo.

Disculpe…- se fue interrumpida al escuchar una voz familiar.

Ziven: mariah- el chico se encontraba con dos policias atrás esposado.

Mariah: maldito!...donde esta ray?...donde?

Ziven: no se mada… yo no hice nada…

Mao: llévenselo!- la chica se desespero

Los dos policías agarraron a ziven y lo jalaron hacia adentro mientras el decia.

Nooooo!...yo no fui…..esta loca…..yo no fui..

La chica empezo a llorar, no soportaba tanto dolor al mismo tiempo.

tranquila señorita, ya paso-dijo uno de esos policias mientras le prestaba un hombro a mao para llorar…

Al otro día+

Mariah- la chica volteo a ver a quien le llamaba-lee?'

Lee: tengo que hablar contigo

Mariah: ok

Los dos se sentaron en una de las bancas d e la escuela

Lee: quiero que conoscas a un amigo

Mao: si te refieres a eso…..no me interesa

Lee: mariah..tienes que seguir con tu vida..

Mao: no puedo …. uu

Lee: mao..ya atraparon a ziven……..solo intentalo una vez mas…el es un chico bueno..y confiable.

Mao: esta bien. Donde esta?

Lee: esta arriba en la azotea………de la escuela

Mao: ok-la chica se dirigio al lugar indicado por el otro chino

"El plan va perfecto no te preocupes mariah, tus penas se acabaran y regresaras a ser como antes."

Continuara:

CAPITULO 7: GATITO REGRESO

Iba subiendo por las escaleras que me dirirgian a la azotea…mariah a llegado y abre la puerta.

Al abrirla se encuentra enfrente de un chico misterioso…este venia con unos pantalones negros…y una capa que le cubría toda la cara, solo unos cuantos mechones negros se podían ver.

Mao: quien eres?

¿: -- -- el estraño se acerco a mariah,y daba vueltas sobre ella..como que inspeccionándola.

¿: mmmm….

La chica se puso nerviosa..el joven se le hacia conocido.

¿: mm…el amor de tu vida- al fin dijo el misterioso chico

A mao esa voz se le hacia conocida…. RAY!

La chica se le lanzo a los brazos , qutando la capa de la cara.

Mao: si eres tu!-la pelirosa estuvo un poco preocupada el joven de ojos dorados…tenia varios moretones en el cuello y en la cara. (ven esta vivito y coleando).

Mao: estas bien?

Ray: si

Mao: que ocurrió ray

Es una larga historia..- comento el chico mientras se sentaban en una banca. La chica se acurruco en el pecho de ray.

Mao: soy todas oidos!

Ray: ah…esta bien

FLASH BACK

(Este flash back es un pov de ray.)

_Cuando te tire al barranco ,Sali corriendo de ahi..pero ellos me alcazaron tres cuadras despues..me golpearon….etc._

_Se supone que debían matarme..pero me llevaron arrastrandome ..hasta una tipo casa .una noche ellos se durmieron y yo aproveche para escapar… .no llegue demasiado lejos ..no habia comido y ademas estaba muy herido .me desmaye en medio de una carretera._

_Después desperte en un hospital…el doctor me dijo que llevaba ahí ocho meses…que habia estado en coma..ademas de que una joven me trajo hasta..despues de encontrarme en la carretera._

_Tuve que hacer unos cuantos negocios…hable con la policia..y ..juntos regresamos ah … japon._

_Y aquí estoy………_

FIN FLASH BACK

Ray: y tu...estas bien.

Mao: si….ahora que tu estas aquí...gracias por regresar.

FIN


End file.
